Solo por ti
by Lady Morgana9
Summary: Que pasaria si Draco malfoy hubiese tomado otra decision al ver a hermione siendo torturada?,situado en el septimo libro,este fic participa en el reto#5 Dramione del foro Hogwarts a traves de los anios,gracias por leer(Dramione)
Disclamer .Nada me pertenece ,todo es de

Este fic participa en el Reto#5:Dramione del foro:Hogwarts a traves de los anios

Los carroñeros habían atrapado al trio de oro en el bosque pero por suerte Hermione había logrado justo a tiempo desfigurarle el rostro a Harry con un encantamiento. El camino fue largo y tortuoso, tratando de librarse de las sogas sin éxito, por fin vieron una mansión majestuosa frente a ellos: la mansión Malfoy.

Entraron al salón principal, una araña de luces colgaba del techo, había varios retratos en las paredes de color morado oscuro, en el fondo junto a la chimenea de mármol se encontraban el señor malfoy y su hijo.

Harry no se atrevía a mirarlos a los ojos, Draco por su parte no sabía qué hacer, en cuanto los vio entrar supo su identidad pero si los desenmascaraba probablemente Potter y compañía no saldrían vivos de allí y realmente el no quería eso, él estaba asustado, no quería más a los mortífagos en su mansión, las cosas no eran como él se las imaginaba de niño, debía hacer algo pronto si deseaba salir de esa situación.

El hombre lobo coloco a Harry justo debajo de la araña de luces para que el joven Malfoy pudiera distinguir bien su rostro.

-Y bien, Que me dices chico, ¿es o no es?

Con el rostro de Harry tan de cerca no podía pensar con claridad, una sola palabra suya y todo cambiaria para bien o para mal. Los segundos pasaban y solo podía escuchar su respiración agitada por la presión ejercida sobre él.

-¿Y bien, Draco, es Harry Potter?-pregunto Lucius con desespero

-No lo sé…no estoy seguro-fue lo único que atino a decir, sin comprometerse

-Vamos, pues acércate más-le dijo con impaciencia su padre

Harry tenía el rostro desfigurado, hinchado y rosado como si un enjambre de abejas lo hubiese atacado, pero él sabía quién era, estaba en un gran dilema si hablaba voldemort ganaría y si callaba podía afectar a su familia y en el peor de los casos lo castigarían.

-Un momento no es ¿esa sangre sucia, Granger?, Draco es ella?-dijo de pronto la señora malfoy

El con la mirada baja esbozo un nervioso "no sé, sí... podría ser"

"cállate madre "pensó

Su tía bellatrix no tardó en aparecer, poniéndose como loca al descubrir la espada de Godric Griffindor, mando a los prisioneros al calabozo menos a Hermione.

Comenzó a torturarla lentamente con la maldición cruciatus, sus gritos hacían eco en el salón, gritaba y gritaba parecía que se iba a desgarrar la garganta de tanto hacerlo, mientras que bellatrix disfrutaba cada alarido que profería la joven, la familia malfoy observaba la escena sentados en unas butacas junto a la chimenea.

Los gritos de Hermione llenaron en el lugar y entre más pasaban los minutos en lugar de que se fueran acallando, sonaban cada vez con más intensidad, especialmente cuando con una daga la bruja comenzó a escribir en su brazo "Sangre sucia", podía ver como la joven se retorcía de dolor sobre la alfombra y el, impotente no podía hacer nada más que contenerse ante lo que veía.

"Cobarde"-se decía, nunca había tenido el valor suficiente para defender las cosas que el realmente quería, siempre debía hacer lo que su padre quería si no lo hacía o no estaba de acuerdo era castigado severamente.

De un momento a otro apareció Ronald Weasly corriendo hacia Hermione desesperado, pero su tía fue más rápida y la tomo de rehén amenazando con cortar su cuello si no soltaban las varitas.

No supo en que momento o como fue pero él se hallaba parado en medio de la sala con varita en mano apuntando hacia su tía, ella lo miraba boquiabierta incrédula a lo que veían sus ojos-Pero como te atreves mocoso del demonio-le espeto amenazantemente.

-Ya basta, ya basta, maldita bruja!-le grito como nunca se hubiese atrevido a hacerlo, a lo que ella solo sonreía burlonamente

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo sobrinito, eh?

-Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, estoy harto de todo esto, no quiero seguir viviendo de este modo…puedes torturarme hasta la locura, matarme incluso, pero a ella no, a ella no la toques maldita!-se expresó con voz quebrada

-Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí? Un traidor a la sangre

-Baja la varita en este instante Draco!-le ordeno su padre

-No! Basta de decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer!-le espeto furioso

-Draco-susurro su madre lastimeramente

-Lo siento madre, pero ya no lo soporto más

Harry y ron estaban atónitos ante lo que veían pasaban sus miradas de Draco a Bellatrix y viceversa, los señores Malfoy no cabían en su asombro. Tomando ese momento de distracción el joven apunto su varita hacia la araña de luces haciéndola caer justo donde estaba su tía, ella en un acto reflejo soltó a Hermione dejándola caer semi-inconciente al suelo, Draco tomándole ventaja a ron la salvo de que el artefacto le cayera encima, poniéndose ambos a salvo, mientras Harry levantaba la araña de luces para sacar al duende y cargarlo sobre su espalda.

En ese instante dobby apareció y un "chist" desaparecieron de la mansión Malo, la bruja de cabello azabache en un último recurso desesperado de causarles algún daño lanzo un puñal hacia ellos.

Aparecieron a las orillas del mar, el aire salado les inundaba las fosas nasales y a lo lejos en la negrura de la noche se distinguía una casita iluminada.

Harry cayó sobre sus rodillas y bajo al duende quien gimoteaba de dolor.

-¿Llegamos dobby?

-llegamos Harry Potter-a lo que el sonrió cansadamente

Ron por su lado se incorporó rápidamente sacando de su bolsillo una varita y empuñándola contra el rubio quien estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas abrazando a una inconsciente Hermione.

-Quita tus manos de ella maldito!

-Ron cálmate

-No me pidas que me calme Harry, el trama algo lo sé, tú lo sabes no?

-Sinceramente no se que pensar

-Vamos di algo desgraciado-dijo abalanzándose sobre el sacudiéndole de los hombros, en ese momento Harry aprovecho para tomar a Hermione en brazos.

-Típico de ti weasley-levanto la cara el rubio con una sonrisa fingida y los ojos vidriosos

-Ron detente!-le advirtió Harry tomando su atención y con la cabeza señalándole la espalda del chico, el puñal lo había alcanzado y la sangre comenzaba a manchar su ropa, finalmente el chico se desvaneció aun con el artefacto clavado.

-Dejémosle aquí, seguramente está fingiendo

-Por más que no simpaticemos no podemos dejarlo morir ron-le hacía entrar en razón, pero el pelirrojo seguía mirando al joven Malfoy con odio y desprecio

-Dobby podrías llevar a Hermione adentro por favor-le pidió el azabache

-claro dobby ayuda-al instante el elfo desapareció junto con la joven y el duende

-Te lo digo Harry te equivocas, él no lo haría por nosotros

-No importa ron debemos hacer lo correcto-dicho esto se inclinó al cuerpo inconsciente del chico y extrajo la daga con cuidado, Ronald se limitó a resoplar de coraje y a patear al rubio.

-Ron para!-dijo alarmado el niño que vivió

-¿Por qué lo defiendes? Acaso crees que de verdad puede cambiar?, que quiere a Hermione? Que este desgastado hijo de puerca puede albergar algún sentimiento bueno y no egoísta?, Por favor yo eso no me lo creo

-Eso no lo sabemos Ron hasta que hablemos con el –el joven pelirrojo estaba listo para seguir con sus argumentos pero en ese momento llego dobby con Bill y su esposa.

-Pero que hace el aquí?-dijo Bill

-Nos ayudó a escapar-dijo ganándose una cara de asombro y extrañeza por parte de ellos

-el?, que acaso no es un Malfoy, un mortifago?

-Si lo es o bueno lo era, estoy tan extrañado como ustedes, pero bueno eso es algo que ya nos explicara, ahora debemos curarlo a él, a Hermione y a Griphook.

Pronto los jóvenes entraron a la casa de madera, era pequeña pero bonita. Hermione había sido llevada a uno de los cuartos de la planta superior, fleur se había encargado de limpiar sus heridas aunque no podía borrar las cicatrices que le iban a quedar: Sangre sucia.

Estaba limpiando la cortada de su cuello cuando Hermione comenzó a moverse, abrió los ojos pesadamente, soltó un gemido de dolor al tratar de incorporarse.

-Debes descansar, Hermione

-Fleur?, dónde estamos?, donde esta Harry y ron?

-Están bien tranquila, están a salvo se encuentran abajo con Bill

-Gracias

-De nada, te deje una muda de ropa-dijo señalándosela a lo que ella solo sonrio, no tenía fuerzas para nada, sus huesos le dolían, incluso su piel le ardía le quemaba, su garganta le dolía horrores.

Pasaron los minutos y poco a poco el dolor se iba, recuerdos vagos venían a su mente, Ron corriendo hacia ella para tratar de salvarla y...Malfoy? defendiéndola?, no tenia claras sus ideas pero si de algo estaba segura es que malfoy jamas la defendería.

Voces alteradas se escuchaban provenir de la planta baja, no podía imaginar porque sus amigos discutían, así que reuniendo sus pocas fuerzas se incorporó aun con las piernas temblando y doliendo tomo la bata que le habían dejado y se la puso, giro la perilla y comenzó a descender las escaleras.

-Se los digo no podemos confiar en el

-Tengámoslo aquí hasta que se recupere, después ya veremos-sugirió Bill

-Hermione pero que haces levantada-le pillo fleur quien salía de la cocina, los chicos al escucharla salieron de la sala al escuchar el nombre de la chica.

-Hermione debes descansar-se acercó ron

-Es que me pareció escuchar que discutían. Hola Luna, deán-ellos la saludaron también

-no solo estábamos charlando sobre unos asuntos

-¿Qué asuntos Harry?-él se quedó callado

-Hablaban sobre Draco malfoy-dijo luna

-Malfoy?, que tiene que ver en esto?

Los chicos y Bill intercambiaron miradas hasta que Harry decidió hablar.

-Siéntate –indico el chico, ella obedeció, y entre interrupciones por parte de ron el joven termino de contar la historia

-¿Qué él hizo que?-exclamo ella, paseando las miradas entre sus amigos

-Quiero verle, donde esta?-dijo levantándose del sofá

-Esta arriba en el segundo cuarto-indico fleur

-Bien –se dirigió hacia las escaleras cuando ron la jalo del brazo

-Déjame Ron, debo hacerlo

-bien te acompaño

-No, yo se cuidarme sola además dudo que en su estado pueda hacer algo-a él no le quedo de otra más que aceptar y esperar resignado en la sala

Conforme iba subiendo los peldaños sus nervios se hacían presentes, no era algo que se hubiese esperado, que Draco Malfoy un mortifago la defendiera y terminara apuñalado por su propia tia,suspirando abrió la puerta y le vio tendido en la cama boca abajo con el tórax vendado y solo cubierto con una pequeña manta.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le dijo al tiempo que se sentaba junto a él quitándole un mechón de rubio cabello del rostro, era la primera vez que lo veía tan de cerca y podía apreciar sus facciones, la primera vez que le veía con el rostro sereno y no con esa sonrisa burlona de lado que siempre la había sacado de quicio.

A su parecer era inútil seguir más tiempo ahí, él no iba a despertar, se levantó y dando un último vistazo se disponía a salir del cuarto cuando...

-No te vayas Granger-susurro apenas con un hilo de voz

Sin saber muy bien que hacer se regresó y nuevamente se sentó junto a él buscando por alguna señal de conciencia

-Estas despierto malfoy-el solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?, tú me odias

-No te odio-soltó después de unos segundos

-No quiero sonar grosera pero toda la vida me has humillado y ofendido así que disculpa que no te crea

El rio por lo bajo aun con los ojos entrecerrados

-Eso solo era una fachada, por Merlín granger creía que eras más inteligente

-Pues disculpa por no entender la indirecta-el solo sonrió lánguidamente y cerró los ojos

-Malfoy?-dijo tocándole el hombro-Malfoy?-pero el ya no respondió

Los días en el refugio se convirtieron en semanas, semanas tortuosas para ellos ya que debían irrumpir en la bóveda Lestrenge .Malfoy por su parte se iba recuperando poco a poco y muy a pesar de Ron, el se estaba comportando civilizadamente con ellos incluso había aportado algunas ideas. Hermione pasaba tiempo con el rubio, leyendo o compartiendo ideas lo que en un par de ocasiones había hecho explotar al joven weasley.

-¿Qué haces con ese Huron, Hermione?-le expreso muy enojado mientras malfoy los escuchaba sentado entre las ramas de un frondoso árbol frente al mar sin que ellos se diesen cuenta de su presencia

-Baja la voz ron y no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo charlamos

-Hermione es que no lo vez el…el trata de sacarte información, es una trampa-ella bufaba de indignación

-El está de nuestro lado es que no lo vez!, Me tienes harta ron! ,siempre con lo mismo!-dijo llorando de rabia

-Solo quiero hacerte ver las cosas a ti y a los demás, es un asqueroso mortifago que nunca va a cambiar ni por ti ni por nadie o acaso piensas que te defendió porque siente algo por ti!-le espeto con rabia y odio

La chica limpiaba sus lágrimas con coraje-Es una lástima que te niegues a ver las cosas como son no todo es negro y blanco ron.

Ambos se encontraban frente a frente sin decirse una palabra, los ojos del pelirrojo se mantenían hipnotizados en sus labios temblorosos, ella solo lo miraba nerviosa esperando su siguiente movimiento, parecía que deseaba besarle y ella también lo había querido desde hace mucho tiempo atrás pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura. El chico acorto la distancia y pego sus labios a los suyos, su corazón se agito y sus respiraciones eran rápidas, mas sin embargo el beso no duro mucho y pronto se separaron, no había sido lo que ella esperaba, no se sintió bien hacerlo, sintió como si hubiera cometido una gran falta, como si besara a su hermano, el un poco avergonzado se dirigió a la casa dejándola sola, sollozando.

Draco quien había observado toda la escena decidió bajar del árbol, tomándola por sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces ahí malfoy?, acaso nos escuchaste?

-Fuerte y claro granger, entiendo que tenga esa desconfianza hacia mí, yo mismo me la he ganado-se acercó a ella limpiando una lagrima con su pulgar-pero si de algo puedes estar segura es que mi amistad es sincera-le hablo mirándole a los ojos

-Te creo y si él no lo quiere ver es su problema, no mío-dijo esbozándole una sonrisa, ambos se encaminaron a la casa para seguir con sus planes.

El día llego y decidieron acampar a las afueras junto al mar, desde su discusión ron y Hermione casi no se hablaban más que para lo básico y Harry a pesar de no simpatizar con Malfoy decidieron hacer una tregua.

Los rayos del sol comenzaba a salir y Hermione estaba sentada junto al mar observando al horizonte, se encontraba pensativa y nerviosa sabía que si el plan fallaba podían morir en el intento y lo que era peor morir en vano, sumida en sus pensamientos se encontraba cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, se sobresaltó pero al notar que era Malfoy bajo la guardia.

-Estas nerviosa cierto?-le pregunto aunque sonó mas a afirmación, ella asintió

-Yo también-se confesó a lo que ella le miro extrañada

-Si Hermione aunque lo dudes hasta un malfoy puede tener nervios

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Hermione, así te llamas no?

-Si pero tú nunca me habías llamado por mi nombre

-Estamos en riesgo de no salir vivos, así que me pareció una buena idea-le sonrió

-Si tienes razón, Draco

Ella sonrió y él le miro sonrojarse ante su mirada, dejándose llevar por el momento se inclinó hacia ella y poco a poco sus bocas se unieron en un tierno beso, ella suspiro en su boca y correspondió al beso, después de unos segundos se separaron sonriendo, ella se recargo en su hombro y suspiro.

Contemplando el sol naciente y la tranquilizante brisa del mar se tomaron de las mano sabiendo que el estaría ahí para ella y ella para él, las diferencias de sangre ya no eran nada comparado a lo que se avecinaba y el joven Malfoy ya no quería seguir con máscaras, quería ser el mismo y por una vez en su vida hacia lo que el corazón le dictaba: solo por ella.


End file.
